


Пропасть

by heyloo (heyloo_here)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU: Kai survives 6x22, Angst, Character Study, Depression, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Mysticism, OOC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyloo_here/pseuds/heyloo
Summary: Поставить игру на паузу. Взять академический отпуск. Сбежать в заброшенный дом посреди холодного аляскинского леса.Прежняя Бонни бы презрительно назвала это эскапизмом: настоящие Беннеты не убегают от проблем, а справляются с ними вопреки страхам. Ведьма Беннет достаточно сильна, чтобы победить любого врага. Даже самого страшного, опасного и жестокого.Бонни больше не Беннет. Она проиграла.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. пролог: вина.

**Author's Note:**

> метка "ООС" поставлена потому, что Бонни в каноне прописана не очень хорошо и информации о том, какая она, не так много, помимо "храбрая и верная", поэтому многие мои трактовки, реакции и причинно-следственные связи могут казаться не очень похожими на то, как она обычно себя ведёт (ибо большую часть сезонов у неё нет переживаний и персональных сюжетных арок).

За окном виднелись чёрные силуэты деревьев, погребённых в ночной мгле: за несколько дней, что Бонни провела в этом доме, время успело в её понимании трансформироваться в текучую бессмысленную субстанцию. Тени под деревьями делали круги вокруг корней, а солнечный свет бессистемно мигал в щелях меж досок на окнах. Но эти перемены происходили где-то далеко, в другом мире, пока её душное и тёмное убежище отрекалось от всех правил и скрывало её от реальности. По крайней мере, Бонни была в этом уверена.

Поставить игру на паузу. Взять академический отпуск. Сбежать в заброшенный дом посреди холодного аляскинского леса.

Прежняя Бонни бы презрительно назвала это эскапизмом: настоящие Беннеты не убегают от проблем, а справляются с ними вопреки страхам. Ведьма Беннет достаточно сильна, чтобы победить любого врага. Даже самого страшного, опасного и жестокого.

Бонни больше не Беннет. Она проиграла.

***

В бегах выживать было тяжело: в огромном заплечном рюкзаке, который Бонни приготавливала ещё давно, когда Клаус забрал Стефана с собой, и ведьма обдумывала вариант самостоятельно отправиться на поиски, был запас консервированной еды на две недели (потом Бонни собиралась рыбачить в ближайшей реке, используя остатки своей магии), несколько книг и свечей, спальный мешок и справочник по выживанию в вирджинских лесах (немного не актуальный в нынешних обстоятельствах, но за не имением лучшего прихваченный в поспешных сборах). Остальное приходилось замещать подручными предметами — вода добывалась из старого полупустого колодца, дровами для костра служил развалившийся сарай рядом с домом, а укрытием от дождя — дырявая крыша.

Постоянный поиск альтернатив для заканчивающихся ресурсов и поддержание оставшихся в порядке отгоняли хороводы воспоминаний в голове, но иногда, когда снаружи становилось особенно холодно и темно, Бонни попадала на бои без правил со своими чувствами.

Память заимела привычку подтасовывать моменты из прошлого, скрывая ранее казавшиеся важными детали, отчего порой, сжавшись к клубок рядом с камином, Бонни думала, что не было никаких временных петель никогда — зачем изощряться заклинаниями, если человек сам, без посторонней помощи, может воздвигнуть себе личный Аркхем¹ и застрять в вечном тюремном эксперименте² с самим собой.

Вот он, маленький любительский Стэнфорд: Бонни-заключённая и Бонни-надзирательница, две стороны одной запуганной девочки, возненавидевшие друг друга. И не было никогда Елены и Кэролайн, они — её вымышленные подруги-феечки из далёкого детства, а Кай Паркер на самом деле оказался монстром из-под кровати. От таких чудовищ избавиться просто — убери кровать и спи на полу. В лесном убежище Бонни установлены антимонстровые ловушки. Он не пройдёт.

Порой, застревая в перемешанном прошлом, ведьма думала о том, как же всё легко можно было бы предотвратить: три ошибки, всего три ошибки заняло полное крушение жизни. И это её вина, она сама сделала это с собой.


	2. три ошибки.

Одна из хрестоматийных мантр Бонни Беннет представляет собой незамысловатую и порядком спорную идею: «неконтролируемые эмоции вредны». Чтобы добиться уважения в американской глубинке, переполненной белыми людьми и предубеждениями, Бонни соорудила себе воображаемую клетку под рёбрами: туда запирались все крики, все слёзы, все неприятные чувства и их проявления. Эмоции — удел тех, кому не приходилось отвоёвывать места в негласно сегрегированных классах (словно она пришла требовать рекомендаций в Гарвард¹, а не просить позволить ей занять место на дурацком курсе по архитектуре средневековой Европы).

Бонни никому об этом не рассказывала, но порой зависть едкой плесенью покрывала её сердце при мысли о том, как же легко живётся вампирам. Эта непонятная кнопка, переключатель чувств, дающий, как её рассеянному сознанию казалось, абсолютную власть над самой низменной и слабой частью людей.

Личный переключатель Бонни не был идеальным и работал раз через раз, и иногда, сделав глубокий вздох и завязав невидимый узел под рёбрами, она становилась непобедимой. Но в управлении чем-то столь жизнеопределяющим, как эмоции, даже маленькая ошибка может стать фатальной. С самого первого дня, когда Бонни решила подавить эту часть своей личности, глубоко внутри запустился таймер, остановка которого снилась ей в самых редких и сводящих с ума кошмарах.

*** 

Ошибка первая: она не проверила таймер, оставшись наедине с Каем-психопатом-Паркером. Внутренняя бомба тихо щёлкала последние часы и взорвалась, когда Бонни беззвучно заплакала в трясущемся багажнике старой легковушки, пока Кай вёз её в Портленд. Слёзы тогда так рьяно бежали от уголков глаз, под гнётом гравитации щемились вдоль висков и топили ушные раковины, а губы плотно сжимались одна с другой в нервной попытке не выпустить ни стона наружу.

То, что было потом, известная только Каю и Бонни правда — ожившая в ней маленькая наивная девочка разрушила высокую стену осторожности, которую убившая её в школьные годы взрослая девушка выстраивала годами. И, не успев прожить и дня, девочка вновь была убита, теперь уже не ранним взрослением, а серийным убийцей со стажем в умервщелении детей. Не будучи намеренно смертельным, ножевое ранение абсолютно случайно стало летальным, и взрослая Бонни его не пережила тоже. Осталось лишь нечто, существующее на стыке двух личин одного человека, вобравшая в себя всё самое худшее версия Бонни-больше-не-Беннет.

У новой Бонни нет былых храбрости и осторожности, новая Бонни дрожит по ночам от шумного ветра за окном, избавляется от всех острых предметов в доме и страдает паранойей. Новая Бонни смотрит в зеркало со страхом: в нём теперь не человек, а пустоглазое чудовище, воздушное пространство с тенью вместо души. Бонни больше не колдует себе врадость, и не летают по вечерам перья из подушек — теперь в этих подушках она магию свою прячет перед сном и бабушку вернуться просит.

***

— Будет гроза, — щурясь, Бонни смотрит в свинцовые тучи, куполом накрывшие лесную чащу.

В ответ где-то в листве щебечет незнакомая птица, а топор в руках заметно тяжелеет. Бонни нарочно терпит боль в затёкшей руке, усердно наказывает себя за всё плохое, словно перенапряжённые мышцы рук могут разбудить спящую где-то в Мистик Фолзском склепе Елену.

Очередная доска разламывается на две части под мощью острия топора, в пальце снова откуда-то материализуется колючая заноза, подступающий на лбу пот увлажняет кожу, а ветер обжигает её прохладой.

Редкое чувство безопасности растёт внутри, а голоса в голове поют навязчивые слова:

— В бою с природой умереть не стыдно.

*** 

Ошибка вторая: то, что она не убила Кая, когда могла. Такой слабостью, таким допущением с её стороны было оставить его в тюрьме с дюжиной засохших еретиков. Загадка для Елены и Деймона, горькая правда для Бонни — она не может убить Кая. Кай Паркер, сукин сын, заслужил пытки, тысячи проклятий и самого мстительного и жестокого палача. Но этот палач — не она. Бонни никогда не была и не станет таковым.

Она часто возвращается к тому дню, когда осталась с ним, наивно-виноватым и лживо хрупким, в зимнем сосновом лесу. Крохотная человеческая голова, а в ней визуальная новелла века: а что, если бы она выбрала вот этот вариант ответа, а если бы не поскупилась потратить пару алмазиков на экстра-сцены? Она могла бы сжечь его, обездвижить и задушить, перерезать ему горло или выколоть глаза, чтобы он так и бродил в черноте слепоты, вынужденный кричать её имя и не получать ответ каждый раз. И никаких возвращений в реальность, ни одной убитой беременной невесты и целого зала невиновных ни в чём людей. Никаких тривиальных заклинаний, умерщвляющих её близких. Ничего. Увлёкаясь самокопанием, Бонни порой теряла контроль над своими фантазиями.

_— У тебя симпатичные ладони._

_Захотелось сразу сбежать и спрятать руки, ампутировать и закопать где-то в дремучем лесу, так, чтобы ему они не достались. Вздох: «всё это ради Стефана, Стефан не виноват в том, что я — слабачка, а Кай — монстр»._

_— Ты знаешь, почему я здесь? Потому что моя вина не даёт мне спать по ночам._

_«Нет, ты здесь, чтобы добить меня, раздробить остатки прежней и извести нынешнюю, но в этот раз я не проиграю; твой рот смердит враньём»._

_— Я не требую поверить мне, но я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты дала мне второй шанс._

_Такой трогательный, молящий о пощаде, утопающий в тех же вязких чувствах, что и она сама. Кровавый Питер Пэн², навсегда застрявший в безжалостной юности, наконец обрёл дар взросления. Но она не занимается обучением отстающих детей._

_— Бонни, выслушай меня! — резкий рывок, неприятное ощущение сорванного заклинания на пальцах и страх._

_Всё, на смену мелодраматичной пьесе пришла неизданная часть Mortal Kombat³: финальный босс не пощадит никого, даже самых неопытных и слабых игроков. А у Бонни всего треть здоровья и один взгляд вместо удара. Но Кай всё ещё за образ Питера Пэна цепляется, он сам себе фаталити⁴ делает._

_— Я… Я, прости, я не хотел! — удивлённые сизые глаза, в которых ниагарский водопад плещется — удивительный цвет, незаслуженная природная красота._

_— Не лги мне._

_Он замер, воздух втянул и не выпускает. Почувствовал, что что-то не так пошло, но не стал перебивать последовавшие её слова._

_— Ты можешь сколько угодно притворяться раскаявшимся мучеником пред лицом Иисуса, делать вид, что ты, прямо как Деймон, изменился; но твои глаза, — она запнулась, задохнувшись бегущим туда-сюда через лёгкие воздухом. — Твои глаза всё такие же, как когда ты пырнул меня ножом и оставил в тюрьме, предназначенной для тебя._

_— Бонни, — глухой зов к сочувствию, умолкший сразу, стоило ей продолжить. — Возможно, ты правда наконец чувствуешь что-то, но твои чувства — не моя забота. Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты сгнил в канаве с этим гадством у себя в груди._

_Кай отшатнулся, как от удара, пьяно балансируя на ненадёжных тощих ногах; а Бонни слишком поздно рассмотрела в его глазах туманную серость монстра, когда он, восстановив равновесие, сломал ей позвоночник, беззвучно швырнув в ближайшую сосну._

*** 

В третьей ошибке она признавалась лишь иногда, слезами капая на страницы своего тоненького дневника, предназначенного для Елены, когда, такая яркая и живая, она очнётся. Огонь в камине тускло тянулся пламенными руками-лепестками к мятой бумаге, исписанной крохотными словами. 

— _Дорогая Елена,_ — смешок прорывается наружу, наполненный самоиронией и лёгким стыдом за позорное, по-девчачьи сентиментальное чтение вслух. — _Я решила уехать из Мистик Фолз и уже несколько дней живу в лесу. Не совсем в моём стиле, да? Я тоже так думаю. Увы, порой бывает сложно предугадать, как обeрнётся судьба. Я не знаю, как дела у ребят: когда я уезжала, Кэролайн была погружена в учёбу, — кажется, курсы бизнеса, — а Деймон хотел убить меня, и Стефан запер его в гробу, пропитанном вербеной, рядом с тобой. Не бойся, всё в порядке, пока он не пытается двигаться. Рик уехал в путешествие по Европе. Про Мэтта и Тайлера я ничего не знаю — они оба покинули город. Джереми перестал общаться с братьями Сальваторе и со мной. Кай сбежал и никто не знает, где он. Возможно, он увязался за Лили и еретиками,_ — она останавливается, отвлечённая внезапно возникшей тревожной мыслью: «а вдруг Кай выследил меня и находится где-то здесь?» 

— _В любом случае,_ — убедившись, что дверь в дом заперта, она возвращается к чтению. — _Я пишу это не за этим, сводку новостей ты и так получишь, когда проснёшься. Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения. Ты была замечательной подругой, прошедшей со мной самые сложные моменты моей жизни. Мне жаль, что после моего возвращения из 1994-го всё поменялось. Я больше не такая, я не та, с кем ты дружила когда-то. Прости, что я втянула тебя в свои проблемы, я была так озабочена своими переживаниями и злостью на Кая, я пренебрегла нуждами тебя и Стефана, и Деймона, и Рика с Джо, и все в итоге пострадали из-за меня,_ — всхлип. — _Мне так стыдно, я бы отдала всё, чтобы что-то исправить и не дать этому произойти с вами. Если бы я что-то сделала иначе, если бы я сама взяла ситуацию под контроль, вы бы не получили наказание, предназначенное для меня. Я не могу вернуть потерянные жизни, я не могу противостоять Каю. Когда он делал это, он знал, что у меня не хватит смелости убить себя, чтобы ты проснулась. И мне так жаль, но он прав, я не могу сделать это. Я буду пытаться жить дальше, но если здесь, в лесу, что-то случится, то,_ — вспомнив кое-что, промелькнувшее в её голове ранее. — _Мне кажется, быть убитой природой — не так уж стыдно._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски:  
> ¹ Гарвардский университет— один из самых известных университетов США и всего мира, старейший вуз США.  
> ² Питер Пэн — мальчик, который не хочет взрослеть; персонаж сказочных повестей шотландского писателя сэра Дж. М. Барри.  
> ³ ⁴ Mortal Kombat — серия видеоигр в жанре файтинг. Серия известна высоким уровнем насилия, в первую очередь, своей системой кровавых добиваний — Fatality, требующей последовательности нажатия кнопок для выполнения, которая, в частности, привела к созданию ESRB.


	3. правда.

Бонни на улицу выходит редко, предпочитая расшифровывать древние руны где-нибудь в уголочке хижины. Читать внутри, в темноте, сырости и грязи, сложно: камин зажигается исключительно по ночам, для обогрева, а без него на освещение надеяться не приходится — дневной свет порой забегает, игриво скользя сквозь щели в забитых досками окнах, и Бонни сразу подставляет под него жёлтые страницы, чувствуя текущие солёные дорожки из слёзных желез. Глаза щурятся и болят ежеминутно, руки уже привычно устают и ноют, а шея ломается сама по себе — услугу хозяйке оказывает. Тело у Бонни, как выяснилось, не любит ни спать на твёрдом деревянном полу, завёрнутое в спальный мешок посреди холодной комнаты, ни рубить тяжёлые дрова, ни иссыхать от строгой, голодной диеты. Но Бонни своё тело не любит, ей его совсем не жалко, Бонни бестелесная и нематериальная, проведи рукой от одного бока к другому — аляскинский ветер в пустом пространстве. Содержимое книг, впрочем, не запоминается абсолютно — в голове нарциссы¹ цветут дикие, кровью истекают. И Бонни всё боится признаться себе, вслух свою любовь к магии мёртвой назначить.

Однажды это ей надоедает — уложив книжку в рюкзак, она выходит на волю, на воздух, на пение птиц и шумящую за лесной преградой Гейм-Крик². Запах хвои нежно обволакивает сознание, хочется закрыть глаза фокусироваться на ощущениях: шелест листвы, шуршание упавших веток под ногами, мелодичные птичьи беседы в вершинах деревьев.

Когда Бонни была маленькой, она просила папу поехать весной на Аляску, невинно желая побывать в свободных, чарующих своим недружелюбным волшебством местах. Сидя на коленках у Санты в Рождество, девятилетняя Бонни шепнула:

— Я хочу на север, там лоси и северное сияние!

Но детские мечты разбиваются в первые дни подростковые — по осколкам розовых очков ползти нелегко, и старые царапины до сих пор зудят в ночи, напоминая, что никакого юного, чистого и мечтательного ребёнка нет больше, а на фотографиях у бабушки в гостинной призрак изображён грустный.

А на севере и правда лоси, звёзды яркие и ночи длинные, даже в самом южном уголке Аляски холодными памятниками зиме высятся вершины горные, Атланты³ тайные. Расфокусированный взгляд блуждает вдоль линии горизонта, карабкается на подножия высотные, по макушкам еловым скачет. Погода солнечная, добрая даже в некотором понимании. Бонни ей антонимична, но странным образом не чужда. Бонни здесь рады.

Решение отправится к заливу, к береговой линии порта Фредерик⁴, пришло спонтанно. До заката ещё несколько долгих часов, а до океана — километра четыре. Набивает заплечную сумку самым нужным: банка с консервами, не важно совсем, которая, ножик, футболка на случай, если она решит умыться, и бутылка с водой небольшая. В пути к порту следит за маленькими указателями: повязанными к веткам ленточками, памятными камнями и вырезанными на стволах стрелками. Тропинка виляет из стороны в сторону. Бонни не хотела бы, чтобы она вела к океану, Бонни хочет, сокровенно и болезненно, чтобы тропинка вела в прошлое, туда, где Елена, улыбающаяся, тянет к ней свои руки для совместной фотографии, Кэролайн восторженно секретничает про очередного безымянного красавчика, и всё спокойно, безмятежно. Трудно даже представить, что когда-то так оно и было, без смертей и крови. Бонни интересно, думает ли об этом кто-то, помимо неё, а если и думает, то кто конкретно: её ставка идёт на Мэтта, некогда такого простого и добродушного, ничем не заслужившего всего дерьма вокруг. Мэтта настолько отчаянного, готового утонуть ради мёртвой сестры, глупого и сочувствующего. Похожего на неё Мэтта. И Бонни надеется, что с ребятами всё хорошо, но не может не ощущать спазмами отзывающееся в животе чувство вины, не может не нести ответственность за других, за родных, за ставших такими далёкими милых друзей. Она бросила их в кошмаре, который создала сама.

Дорогу Бонни переходит параллельно с тяжёлым хромым лосём. Животное двигается медленно, пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, а Бонни растерянно взгляд отвести не может: помочь бы хотелось, но природа своё берёт. Лось же, напротив, сдаваться не стремится: отважно ступает сквозь боль, кровавыми копытами рисуя на асфальте. Так ранить лося в окрестностях Гейм-Крик может разве что медведь, и Бонни вспоминает, что отпугивающий хищников огонёк она оставила в хижине. Желание вернуться к дому разгорается слабым костром глубоко в груди, и она противится, отказывает страху постыдному. Лось же внезапно останавливается, громко стукнув копытом о землю: слушает ли, отдыхает ли — неясно. Бонни замирает вместе с ним.

Между ними не может быть диалога, но неловкая тишина — вполне реальное напряжение длинною в сотню метров. Лось молчаливо оглядывает лесную чащу позади. Бонни не дышит. Лось в похожем на облегчение духе разворачивается обратно и продолжает своё движение чуть активней, торопясь даже. В замешательстве наблюдая поведение животного, Бонни так и стоит, решив дождаться, пока зверь скроется в лесу и она сможет и дальше представлять, что попала на необитаемый остров.

Лось, наконец, ступает в траву. С другой стороны дороги неожиданно громко ломаются ветви кустов.

Рык десятка диких хищников заглушает немой хрип раненного копытного.

Волки. 

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

Бонни, не давая своим действиям отсчёта, бросается в сторону лося.

«Нас, раненных, им не добить так просто».

Глупая, глупая затея, глупая Бонни будет проклинать себя долго, если выживет, но не может ничего поделать сейчас, и готовит огненное заклинание в атаку. Волки бросаются на лося с разных сторон, зубами рядом с шеей клацают и игнорируют её приближение, а Бонни, рассматривая неестественно крупных созданий понимает, что самое страшное совсем не в количестве, а в том, что это не волки. Страх получает головокружительную адреналиновую подпитку, Бонни вдыхает воздух ртом и, задержав дыхание, поворачивает назад, спиной чувствуя страшный результат стайной охоты. Звуки сопротивления лося утихают, пока Бонни без оглядки бежит в чащу, не думая о том, куда, и молится, чтобы её не заметили, отпустили, насытились загнанной на обочину дороги жертвой. От оборотней не спастись — оборотни даже себе не хозяева.

  


* * *

  


В вечер пятницы бар набит людскими телами, пьющими, курящими, противно хихикающими и громко делающими заказы. Официанты-студенты носятся меж столов, подхватывая грязные стаканы и измазанные в соусах тарелки. Многие санитарные нормы беспрецедентно нарушены: отсутствует вентиляция, помещение душное и тесное, обои на стенах ободраны, все декорации покрыты пылью, кружки и тарелки частично побиты, о туалете говорить даже страшно — люди стабильно каждые пять минут туда отлучаются, но так и не возвращаются обратно. У одной из стен бара расположена небольшая сцена, оснащённая микрофоном и маленьким антуражным стульчиком. Очередной комик, заполучивший микрофон на ближайшие пять минут, мямлит что-то про разницу между мексиканцами и испанцами с, видимо, надеждой на то, что в грязном провинциальном баре его очевидно расистские речи будут восприняты весело и по-пьяному восторженно. Альфредо, не в силах терпеть отвратительные анекдоты, раздающиеся на всё помещение, решает отойти и умыться. На лице ощущается ужасная тяжесть, неясно, отчего; Альфредо надеется, что всему виной отвратительный рабочий день и отсутствие личной жизни. О проблемах думать не хочется. Мужчина, предупредив мало ему знакомую компанию таких же работяг, поднимается и нетвёрдыми шагами идёт к неприметной дверце в углу зала, ведущей в туалет.

В коридоре стоит отвратительный, трупный запах: может, крысы? Сдержать отвращение становится сложно, отвращение к тому, какая жизнь у него сейчас, что он перед каждыми выходными травится дешёвым пойлом в этом противном, мерзком, низком месте. В мужском туалете пусто, и в голове Альфредо рождается шутка про то, что люди настолько ненавидят это место, что смывают себя в унитаз. Альфредо мог бы стать комиком, будь он в колледже посмелее. Вода из крана течёт холодная, но это только на руку, и он морщится, набирая её в ладони и ополаскивая лицо. С закрытыми глазами прислушиваясь к своему дыханию, не замечает тени за спиной.

— Салфеткой поделиться? — тихий тенор, звук закрывшейся туалетной кабинки; обернувшись, Альфредо встречается взглядами с худым бородатым парнем в чём-то перепачканной чёрной толстовке. — У них тут даже этих, — запинается. — Сушителей для рук нет, они же так называются?

— Оу, да, спасибо, — слишком пьяный для раздумий, Альфредо берёт дружелюбно протянутую бумажную салфетку, спешно протирает руки и оборачивается в поисках мусорной корзины. Она оказывается чуть далее, за раковинами, заполненная кучей красных салфеток.

Альфредо замирает, уставившись на подозрительное количество бумажек перед собой, тени за спиной сгущаются.

— Тут, кажется, кровь, — сообщает с тревогой, поворачивается обратно к незнакомцу.

Брови над глазами бородатого ползут к переносице, он подходит к корзине и смотрит внимательно. Альфредо не знает, что делать, мысли его мечутся из крайности в крайность, он ждёт реакции, подтверждения увиденному, чтобы поскорее с криками уходить из этого проклятого места.

— Похоже, шутки сегодня убийственные, да? — незнакомец странно улыбается. — Но, по секрету, того парня с панчлайнами про «Побег из Шоушенка»⁵ и гомоэротизм я бы придушил с удовольствием. Он разрушил мою светлую юность, — улыбается так легко и дружелюбно, весело ему.

Альфредо трезвеет очень быстро. Это ведь ненормально, когда люди так реагируют на кровь?

— Я… — Альфредо неуверенно делает шаги назад спиной. — Я думаю, нужно сказать об этом администратору, я позову его, — собирается открыть дверь и выйти.

— Постойте, администратор тут! — незнакомец кивает на дальнюю кабинку.

Тишина и неловкость. Человеку хочется скулить и убегать от сюда, ему уже никого звать не надо, он чувствует опасность.

— Вы уверены? — пересилив себя, Альфредо подходит к кабинке и дважды стучит.

— Эм, есть там кто? — Есть-есть, — отвечает ему бородатый. — Вы дверь откройте.

Слушать незнакомца не хочется, страх, полуденный ужас⁶ ядовитый по горлу человеческому ползёт, в груди заседает и там клубком расширяется. Молясь Богу, если есть таковой, чтобы всё хорошо закончилось, Альфредо дёргает за ручку, дверь легко поддаётся, и он широко раскрывает глаза. Молодая женщина, администраторша, с нереалистично выгнутой спиной сидит на унитазе: лицо её мёртвенно белое, рубашка разорвана; вся шея её, плечи, грудь — всё покрыто засохшей кровью, словно кожу с неё сдирали зубами; карие глаза застыли стеклянными шариками.

— Очень грубая женщина, не удивлюсь, если это она тут за допуск к открытому микрофону отвечает, — бородатый медленно приближается, и Альфредо дёргается в намерении бежать, кричать, драться — но тело его не слушает, примёрзло к месту и словно внимает бреду этого психопата. — Они к нему только по паспорту пускают, представляете? А что делать тем, у кого паспорта нет? Забыли, например, потеряли, — язвительно щурится. — Съели?

Альфредо хватает ртом воздух, его сознание теряется в происходящем, он парализован, он чувствует себя добычей.

— У вас есть паспорт? — незнакомец, встав напротив него, вопросительно поднимает брови.

Альфредо кивает, верит, что у него сейчас просто документы отберут и отпустят, живым уйти дадут.

— Где? — поняв по направлению взгляда, незнакомец тянется к внутреннему карману пиджака Альфредо и вытягивает оттуда миниатюрную книжечку, осматривая серую обложку. — Ну почему так скучно? Я видел, знаете, в твиттере такие, ну, с утятами, космосом, смешными картинками, а тут такая разочаровывающая посредственность, — дальше открывает, на фотографию смотрит. — А мы похожи, не находите? — показывает снимок этот, а на нём Альфредо пятилетней давности, выпускник колледжа, юный и не потрёпанный жизнью. — Мне стоит сбрить бороду, немного подзагореть, и сойду за похудевшего… — вчитывается в имя. — Альфредо Переза.

У владельца имени ноги подкашиваются, он на всё согласен.

— Но тут такая проблема, — наигранно задумывается, приложив ладонь к щеке. — Не может же быть, что документ один, а человека два, не так ли?

К глазам незнакомца бегут чёрные венки.

— Похоже, съеден будет далеко не паспорт, какая ирония!

  


* * *

  


Кай не скучает, всё намного хуже: он тонет в бессмысленности жизни, умирает от жажды цели, а каждодневные пустые дурачества теряют свою увлекательность, стоит ему покончить с очередной жертвой. Кай не привык чувствовать скуку настолько сильно: обычно его эмоции сильно притуплены и существуют отдельно, так, чтобы не отвлекать его от главного; но вместе со слиянием с Люком и обращением в вампира приходит множество совершенно не нужных Каю элементов бытия. Грусть, боль, тоска, стыд — потряси и вылей ему в лицо, словно кислоту, и он сразу сдастся, упадёт и над потерянной красотой плакать будет. Пару раз он пытался отключить эмоции, но то ли Люк, — падла! — то ли то, что он вампир лишь наполовину, мешали ему в конце концов перестать испытывать эти дурацкие ощущения. Пришлось в полевых условиях вырабатывать способы заглушить чувства, и Кай не нашёл ничего лучше охоты.

Все его рефлексы, инстинкты, всё тело работает в новом, мёртвенно-бессмертном ритме. Он пантера чёрная, из тьмы выскакивает и вгрызается в плоть беспечной жертвы; он хамелеон, незаметный, подкрадывается к добыче близко, шутит и дружелюбие излучает, чтобы потом медленно раздирать на части. Он такой, каким был рождён — опасный, жестокий, одинокий и бессердечный. Повзрослел, правда, внешне: бороду отрастил, хмуриться научился и сексом впервые занялся. Про секс вообще смешная история: Кай понял лишь после злополучной свадьбы, что теперь ему и парни нравятся, и сам не заметил, как в клубе с каким-то выпившим качком целоваться начал.

Иногда, будь то дождливая ночь или душный неприятный день, Кай вспоминал то, как закончил свою месть, и думал, что недостаточно сделал. Месть должна приносить радость и удовлетворение, она точку ставит и страницу перелистывает, но у Кая не так — в груди беспокойно, руки дрожат и слёзы инопланетные наворачиваются. Гадство!

_Кай совершил слияние с Люком, брата младшего проглотил, как рыбёшку._

Но на деле это Люк слился с ним.

_Кай убил Джо на брачном одре, «Труп невесты»⁷ воссоздал._

И теперь от кошмаров у него единственное лекарство — не спать никогда, чтобы призрак сестрёнки родной с разлагающимися щёчками детскими не видеть.

_Кай убил всю семью свою, отцовской кровью напился._

Клан Близнецов теперь исчез, как вид редкого животного, Кай единолично геноцид назначил и совершил, теперь один остался, без себе подобных.

_Кай отомстил Бонни и Деймону, Елену на кон поставил._

И впервые ощутил сочувствие, когда Бонни один на один с ним была брошена. Кай победил ведь, помучил Сальваторе, ведьму Беннет последнюю смертельно ранил; подтвердил всем, какой он кусок мусора, не разочаровал чужих ожиданий, а в душе его гнилой мерзко, склизко и неясно. Единственный человек, ранивший Кая так же сильно, как отец, умирал перед ним, жалко захлёбываясь кровью в своих же лёгких, парализованная своей никчёмностью, некогда занудная гордячка Бонстер — куда делось каевское чувство юмора тогда, когда судьба сама ему темы для шуток подбрасывает?

Но ком в горле иронию запер, когда Кай мысль странную в своей голове нашёл: «Бонни не заслужила».

Это она-то не заслужила? Эта гадкая предательница, подстилка компашки друзей, которые и палец о палец ради неё не ударят, до отвращения верная заучка, лицемерная дрянь и тысячи других слов, которым бы она не поверила, если бы он озвучил, в своём упрямстве неспособная и соринку в глазу собственном найти? Дерьмо на палочке, Кай не мог, даже помыслить права не имел, что она не была достойна всех страданий. Кай Паркер чрезвычайно талантлив в хранении обид и гиперфиксации на ответных действиях, без этого он не будет самим собой. Он нуждается в том, чтобы Бонни умерла в боли, и по пути в Ад (хотя он отчего-то сперва подумал про Рай, но вовремя себя одёрнул — в Рай в тот день никто не попал бы, Паркер этого не допустил) оглянется назад и увидит, насколько ничтожной была её смерть и всё, что было до неё. Она почувствует себя Каем, это всё, чего он хотел бы.

_— Насколько же ты тупой? — вот, словно всё это вчера было, в нескольких метрах от него воистину душещипательная картина вырисовывается: подстреленный насмерть лисёнок Бон-Бон и её верный собачий дружок Деймоппер⁸, какая драма! — Я доставляю тебе умирающую Бонни Беннет на серебряном блюдечке и толкаю его прямиком к твоим ручкам._

_Сальваторе лепечет что-то несуразное, ведьма цепляется за него глазами в надежде, что её не бросят._

_«Неужели, Бонстер, ты не уверена в своём лучшем друге?»_

_Бонни шепчет имя Деймона, задыхаясь._

_— Переведу на человеческий: она вот-вот откинет копытца, — никакого удовольствия от сказанного не получает, но жаждет ответа, реакции. — Разумеется, тебе необязательно помогать ей, ты можешь просто уйти, — замечая неуверенность в глазах серых. — Бонни умирает от повреждения лёгкого, ты нипричём, вы и Елена получаете ту жизнь, о которой всегда мечтали._

_Ну же, Адам-неудачник⁹, вкуси свой самый страшный грех. Кай готов о стену головой биться от напряжения, терпеть не в силах._

_— Так или иначе, ты лучше поторопись, — видит, как Бонни с мольбой смотрит, прямо как тогда, когда он сам её предал._

_Деймон поступает более жестоко, пустыми извинениями пытаясь закрыть огромную рану на её сердце, когда, чмокнув ведьму в лоб, он медленно поднимается на ноги и уходит._

_В разрушенном банкетном зале мерцают огни упавших люстр и вот-вот сгорит проводка, запах крови и трупов резкий; здесь сегодня погибла сотня людей вместе с Каем-ведьмаком, но родился один новый — Кай-еретик. Здесь Деймон Сальваторе принял бесповоротное решение пожертвовать дружбой ради любви, а Кай осознал, что в нём помимо жажды мести есть что-то ещё, что нельзя сломать: чувства к Бонни-зануде-Беннет._

_— Он просто кинул тебя, — сам не верит в то, что произошло, головой мотает в отрицании. — Весь смысл был в том, — раздражение в нём за доминантность со злостью сражается. — Чтобы попытать его какое-то время. Чтобы он под конец монетку кинул, где решка — ты, а орёл — Елена. Но, оказывается, это простая задачка._

_Бонни закрывает глаза, и ему кажется, что она плачет, но слёзы различить трудно — всё её лицо покрылось потом и блестит, кровь не засыхает никак на губах._

_— Вот так, — он смеётся едва ли. — Закончилась жизнь Бонни Беннет, да? Самозабвенная ведьма, удобная подруга и унылая личность — как тебе надпись для надгробия?_

_Ему хочется верить, что это всё на самом деле страшный сон._

_— Уму непостижимо, — преодолев острое желание по-вампирски быстро бежать к ней, медленно переступает через стекло на полу. — У тебя такая бессмысленная смерть! В чём суть моего проклятья, если оно не проживёт больше пары часов?_

_«Ну же, Деймон, одумайся, не ставь меня в такое положение!»_

_Он стоит над ней, сильный и непобедимый; но ощущает он себя намного меньше, обезоруженным и слабым перед ней — совершенно не к месту подыхающей Бонни-никому-не-нужной-Беннет. Ещё пара секунд и всё закончится, ему просто стоит проявить терпение._

_— К чёрту._

_И Кай проигрывает самому себе, Бонни, Деймону и всем, кого он сегодня убил, не справляется с люковскими штучками, не удерживает напор эмоций, как угодно назови, что происходит — итогом будет одно и то же._

_Кай срывается, раздирает клыками своё запястье и грубо прижимает к её мокрым губам. Его кровь попадает на её язык, течёт по горлу, строит заново её тело, и где-то глубоко внутри Кай бы, наверное, хотел, чтобы душу её починить после произошедшего тоже было возможно. Отчего-то хочется уверять её, заметно покрасневшую и избавившуюся от боли, что всё будет хорошо. Но Кай не такой, Кай не хочет быть таким._

_— Теперь ты знаешь, что на самом ты никому не нужна, — желчно плюётся словами, пока она теряет сознание от переутомления._

_«Теперь я знаю, что ты нужна мне»._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сноски:  
> ¹Нарцисс часто символизирует обманчивые, бессмысленные чувства, смерть и эгоизм.  
> ²Гейм-Крик — статистически обособленная местность на острове Чичагова в зоне переписи населения Хуна-Ангун, штат Аляска, США.  
> ³Атлант — в древнегреческой мифологии могучий титан, держащий на плечах небесный свод.  
> ⁴Порт, находящийся в городе Хуна, штат Аляска, США.  
> ⁵«Побег из Шоушенка» — американский художественный фильм Фрэнка Дарабонта. Картина повествует о бухгалтере Энди Дюффрейне, обвинённом в убийстве своей жены и её любовника. Оказавшись в тюрьме под названием Шоушенк, он сталкивается с жестокостью и беззаконием, царящими по обе стороны решётки. Каждый, кто попадает в эти стены, становится их рабом до конца жизни. Но Энди, обладающий живым умом и доброй душой, находит подход как к заключённым, так и к охранникам, добиваясь их особого к себе расположения. Шутка, собственно, тесно связана с представлениями о том, что в тюрьмах широко распространено гомосексуальное поведение.  
> ⁶Полуденный ужас - неофициальное название эффекта, когда картина или фильм вызывают у человека ощущение беспричинной тревоги и страха с помощью оттенков, теней, перспективы и общей атмосферы.  
> ⁷«Труп невесты» — мультфильм Тима Бёртона 2005 года.  
> ⁸отсылка к мультфильму «Лис и пёс», созданному студией Уолта Диснея. Лента рассказывает о дружбе между лисёнком и щенком охотничьей собаки.  
> ⁹Отсылка к грехопадению Адама и Евы.
> 
> Ну, какие мысли по поводу произошедшего в главе?


	4. последние мгновения безмятежности.

Вода серой калькой стелется от холодного песочного берега, лениво извиваясь волнами; словно зеркало, она умело повторяет горы и леса, пародирует пасмурное небо, передразнивает зорких голодных чаек. Точно под гипнозом, Бонни всматривается в переливающееся отражение, природное изящество его, очарованно отрекаясь от реальности; жёлто-карий сфокусированный взгляд изучает снежные верхушки гор. Пару минут назад, выбежав из леса на пляж, Бонни сразу осела на песок, оперевшись на ладони, и её тело, разобщённое и её совсем не слышащее, какое-то время задыхалось, отстукивая ритмы сердца в ушах. И с того момента поменялось мало что: она просто села поудобнее, увидела лагуну и влюбилась в неё. Сердцебиение всё так же мешает услышать что-либо; живот и грудь остервенело пытаются наладить поток кислорода. На вцепившиеся в колкие камушки руки уселось несколько комаров — естественных конкурентов вампирских.

Когда боль от количества маленьких носиков, введённых в кожу, становится невыносимой, остатками своей собранности Бонни заставляет себя проморгаться и медленно поднимает правую руку, сжимает ладонь в кулак несколько раз, разминая каменные суставы. Рукав джинсовой куртки порван у предплечья, и она, внимательно проверив состояние остальной одежды, понимает, что побег по смешанному лесу стоил ей целого комплекта экипировки и нескольких свежих царапин.

Будь у Бонни её магия, она бы быстро избавилась от ран и крови, но сама мысль о том, чтобы вновь брать всю свою силу под контроль, вызывает тревогу. Магия принесла ей столько боли и страданий, привела к смертям близких и её самой, Бонни не могла бы справиться с ней, верни она себе всю былую мощь сейчас. Красным гигантом она бы взорвалась в сверхновую и чёрной дырой всосала бы всё, что оказалось вокруг — настолько ведьменство разрушало её нутро.

Окончательно вернув концентрацию, Бонни, покачиваясь на затёкших конечностях, встаёт. Тело возвращается в контроль к ней. Так, она наконец ощущает вечерний холод и чувствует дрожь в коленках, а лицо обжигается северным ветром. Вокруг множество звуков: щебет птиц, мелодичное бульканье слабых волн о песок, глухой шёпот листвы. Привычные, естественные для Аляски напевы и мотивы природы.

Но с возвращением чуткости уши начинают улавливать и более незаметные звуки, и Бонни поворачивается в сторону леса. Сразу за первым рядом кустов и елей кончается свет уходящего солнца, и ничего дальше не видно. Найдя сумку в траве недалеко от себя, Бонни с разочарованием вспоминает, что фонарик и свечи остались в хижине — глупая, она во время сборов была уверена, что успеет туда и обратно до того, как стемнеет. Ей, при всех её знаниях, за все эти годы так и не удалось запомнить простую истину: «нельзя предсказать будущее». Разумеется, сию идею, будучи ведьмой, не подвергнуть сомнению было бы сложно — наверняка нашлась бы школа магии, способная и на такие проделки. Но Бонни ею не владеет.

Щекоткой по позвоночнику, от лопаток до копчика, крадётся кроличья тревога: дезориентированная во времени ведьма не уверена, как давно она тут, насколько далеко оторвалась от стаи голодных оборотней и возможно ли вернуться к хижине до полуночи. Из лесной чащи доносятся звуки ломающихся веток и разговоров. Бонни заминается на догадке о том, что это группа местных жителей — предстать перед людьми в таком жалком виде ей не хочется. Вызвано ли это нежелание стеснительностью, неуверенностью — возможно; но более вероятная причина кроется в самом сокровенном, в самом болезненном. Ахиллесова пята у неё такая — гордость невыносимая. С самого раннего детства привыкшая скрывать чувства, молчать о боли и улыбаться в самые тёмные времена, Бонни, кажется, разучилась быть открыто раненой. Не поэтому ли она сбежала в самый далёкий и холодный штат, не от беспомощности ли?

Судорожно соображая, как стоит поступать, Бонни подбирает сумку и, перекинув её через плечо, тихо переступает к кустарнику в ближайшем к пляжу ельнике и ложится животом на холодную землю. В голове не к месту пробегают детские воспоминания: она и Елена, пятилетними мышками схоронившиеся в бабушкиной клумбе с азалиями, и Кэролайн, озадаченно ищущая их в противоположенном углу сада. Тогда Елене на нос села бабочка целых два раза, а саму Бонни ужалила перепутавшая её с цветком пчела. Бонни ещё долго обижалась на жизнь, вопрошая, как же могли события сложится настолько несправедливо.

В не более чем двухстах метрах от укрывавшего замечтавшуюся жертву пчелиного произвола кустарника раздаются громкие голоса. Три человека, быть может, пять? В окрестностях Гейм-крик либо старые парочки-домоседы, либо отделившиеся от ближайшей ортодоксальной деревни старообрядцы: ранее контингент, подходящий для вечерних прогулок до лагуны, замечен не был.

Сомнения подтверждаются по истечении двух долгих минут. На пляж выходит около шести нагих людей — пара мужчин и четыре женщины. В свете лениво тянущейся по небу луны их тёмная кожа силуэтом выделяет человеческие тела на фоне водного полотна. Бонни задерживает дыхание, когда в ей голове мелькает догадка. Будь это явью, она была бы обречена в эту ночь погибнуть на безразличном северном песке, в паре метрах от вод Тихого океана.

«Но куда могли бы деться оборотни после грязной кровавой охоты?» — критический склад ума принял вызов убедить её в верности предположения. Здесь, на Аляске, много стай — в горах, среди крупной популяции волков пара сотен магических существ была бы невидимой для окружающего мира, а маленькая плотность населения предоставляла отличную почву для излюбленного оборотнями образа жизни аскетичной коммуны.

Пока Бонни озадаченно перебирает варианты объяснения произошедшего, компания людей становится больше: из леса выбежала ещё пара мужчин и женщина. Сперва люди просто о чём-то говорят, дурашливо дерутся друг с другом на берегу; затем один из них с громким криком забегает в холодную воду по колено и брызгает каплями океана в остальных. По лагуне проходится заливистое эхо его смеха, вскоре дополняющееся хохотом остальных. Судя по фигурам, этим мужчинам и женщинам больше сорока, но они ведут себя, словно дети — играют в догонялки, прыгают и кричат.

«Если бы это были оборотни, то… Как они смогли обратиться вне полной луны?» — брови хмурятся над её глазами, когда она осознаёт важнейшую деталь дела, в которое себя втянула. Перед ней необычные оборотни, которые либо прокляты чем-то помимо естественного их бытия, либо используют магию. И если это всё так, то Бонни ничего общего иметь с этим хочет; ладошки её вспотели от эмоций, а разум помутнел.

Снова магия, снова колдовство, волшебные твари, чудеса и кошмары — не жаль ли судьбе-голубушке бедную покалеченную рабыню её, не может ли она выразить снисхождение лишь единожды, позволив Бонни заслуженный отдых?

***

От Ричмонда — столицы Вирджинии — до Мистик Фолз около тридцати миль. Кай безрассудно нарушает правила дорожного движения и игнорирует знаки, требующие снижение скорости. Гнать двадцать минут подряд под двести километров в час — наименее опасное деяние из всех совершённых им проступков и полноценных преступлений. Машина, которую Кай позаимствовал у скоропостижно почившего хозяина, едва ли справляется с лихим вождением. Старое потрёпанное BMW, призрак бывшего богатства обанкротившегося бизнесмена. Паркер обязательно нашёл бы в предыстории автомобиля нечто родное, поинтересуйся он ею больше, чем требовалось, что ввести владельца в заблуждение.

Пыль столпом тянется из-под колёс седана, скоростная стрелка трясётся, как блюдечко со свечкой во время шуточного ритуала призыва духов. Сдавливая педаль газа, Кай держит руль одной рукой, другой отжимая маленький мячик-антистресс. А стресса в последнее время много: ведьмак сам от себя не ожидал столь импульсивного решения.

В тот самый день, когда он спас Бонни, Кай сел в первую попавшуюся на парковке у банкетного зала машину и решил, что больше в этот город он не вернётся. Тогда Кай думал, что начинается новая глава его жизни: вот он, волк-одиночка, свершивший своё великое возмездное предназначение, может наконец со спокойной душой предаться безудержному веселью. Но радость длилась очень кратко, ничтожно мало в сравнении с тем, сколько ему предвещал бессмертный вампирский век. В голове то и дело мелькали картинки недавнего прошлого, как старые снимки из фотобудки, где фигурировала одна надоедливая ведьма. И вот, убедив себя, что его беспокойной душе требуется лишь удостовериться в успешности совершённого над Бонни Беннет отмщения, он убил случайного автомобилиста на заправке и на осиротевшей машине отправился в богами забытый Мистик Фолз. Когда Кай увидит, как она страдает, он непременно почувствует облегчение. И этот душный ком в горле наконец покинет его — не достойный ли стимул?

Мистик Фолз встречает приезжего серыми частными одноэтажками, пустой дорогой и лёгким туманом над землёй. Проезжая мимо кладбища, Кай думает начинать поиски у склепа — шестое чувство, наверное; но кажется ему, что братья Сальваторе, как воистину оригинальные романтики, не преминули бы положить свою пребывающую в коме возлюбленную в гроб. Такое невинное безвкусие, жалкое даже.

Но сейчас Кай всё же настроен начать с самого простого, очевидного — поместья вампиров. Согласно его наблюдениям, этот маленький кружок мстителей, сложившийся из пары многолетних кровопийц и нескольких школьников, облюбовал сие чудо буржуазной архитектуры. Поиски страдающей ведьмы стоит начинать оттуда.

Кай оставляет машину в паре сотен метров от особняка. Сосны красиво утыкаются куда-то ввысь, в тучи. Блёклая зелень под ногами шуршит, когда Паркер осторожно идёт через лес, в обход. Вряд ли его примут с распростёртыми объятьями, если он постучится прямо в дверь. Кай не понимает, за что на него можно злиться и обижаться: он просто вернул своей драгоценной семье то, что они отобрали у него много лет назад; он лишь выразил своё разочарование в Бонни, позволил ей перенять его боль. В конце концов, Кай всё это время действовал в своих интересах. Все поступали так, но плохим выходил всегда он один — как же так, отчего?

Но, даже если Кай искренне не понимает чувств Мистик Фолзской компании, не учитывать таковые было бы опрометчиво. Вампирское зрение позволяет заглянуть в окна, находящиеся в добрых десятках метров, в слух — расслышать чьи-нибудь разговоры за закрытыми занавесками. Но в особняке непривычно тихо: Кай улавливает лишь размеренное тиканье нескольких часов в разных комнатах.

Если Бонни нет у Сальваторе, то она может быть где угодно. По всему городу, как потерянная полубродячая собака, Кай бегать не собирается. Он разворачивается обратно к машине, намереваясь осуществить план «Б».

Солнце проглядывает сквозь вязкую облачность, небольшими каплями на асфальт падают небесные слёзы. Кай раньше любил дожди, но за годы в одном и том же девятом мая он успел отвыкнуть от влаги и непогоды. Проводить ритуал поиска в одиноком амбаре на краю города приятно: вокруг ни души, капли бьются об шифер на крыше, ритмом отдаваясь в ушах. Огонь на свечах танцует, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Кай выуживает из небольшого рюкзака, захваченного им с собой, помятую фотографию. Он помнит тот день очень хорошо: старая провинциальная школа, пустые коридоры. Они с Еленой тогда играли в кошки-мышки. Она убегала, он догонял. Подружка Бонни была забавной: наивная добрячка, верящая в вещи столь нереалистичные, как доброта в душе у плохого парня или порядочность в намерениях серийного убийцы. Типаж Харли Квин¹ и ей подобных дурочек-идеалисток, во многом Каем презираемый, но при этом притягательный в своей двуличности. Елена могла игнорировать прошлое Деймона, закрывать глаза на его заносчивый, невыносимый нрав; но при этом в себе она имела все эти представления о морали и этике. Гилберт и Беннет друг друга стоили — обе они выборочно держали одних в ответе за злодеяния, а других прощали безвозмездно. И с обеими это сыграло плохую шутку.

И вот, в тот самый час, когда Елена с частично превращённой в кислоту кровью, хромая, бегала от него по пустой школе, Кай выкрал себе лишнюю минутку, чтобы разбить стекло стенда с школьными наградами и вытащить оттуда эту трогательную фотографию. Бонни в форме чирлидерши — образ, который он вряд ли увидит где-то, помимо своих собственных фантазий; тогда Кай намеревался лишь рассмотреть изображение получше, а затем сжечь. Потом, после спасения Бонни из тюремного мира, он хотел сперва отдать ей снимок (казалось, это могло бы поспособствовать милому диалогу о школьных годах, который Кай бы с радостью с ней разделил), но тогда Беннет была согласна только на один вид контакта с ним, предполагавший его обезглавливание. Вот так, снимок всё это время переезжал из кармана в сумку, потом снова в карман, затем в рюкзак и вот — на разложенную на сыром деревянном полу карту.

Обычно для поискового ритуала требовуется кровь родственника, но Кай, как глава целого ковена, может позволить себе чуть больше, затратив в свою очередь чуть меньше ресурсов. Потому он использует кровь пойманной на ближайшей улице безхозной кошки. В конце концов, если кошка из Мистик Фолз, то с Бонни у неё есть слабая территориальная связь, чего Каю вполне достаточно.

Потому, как только кровь из тела неудачливого животного падает на карту и Кай произносит нужное заклинание, магия беспрекословно подчиняется. Алая капля неуверенно ползёт в сторону центра города. На лице Кая расцветает улыбка — попалась, мышка!

Но что-то внезапно идёт не так: кровь мечется из одного края центра в другой, не останавливаясь надолго нигде, а затем и вовсе выходит за черту городишки и огибает его вокруг.

— Блять, — не сдерживая раздражения, Паркер накрывает кровь ладонью, прерывая ритуал.

Бонни Беннет — жалкая неудачница! — всё же додумалась скрыть себя. Найти её становится всё труднее: смысла в заклинании сокрытия было мало, если бы она находилась в Мистик Фолз. Это значит, что сейчас она где-то в другом месте, где-то, где она не хочет быть найденой.

Но Бонни забыла, что Кай Паркер обожает искать, наслаждается азартом охоты и забавляется погоней — при встрече он обязательно упрекнёт её столь опрометчивой провокации.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Харли Квин — героиня вселенной комиксов DC, злодейка, акробатка и психиатриса; возлюбленная суперзлодея Джокера.
> 
> привет! глава должна была быть больше изначально, но я подумала, что мне бы хотелось поскорее дать читательницам и читателям о себе знать — потому публикую сетап предстоящего разгона сюжета. я бы очень хотела, чтобы вы прокомментировали эту главу, потому что для меня важен эмоциональный отклик. всех с наступившим, кстати!!

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски:  
> ¹Аркхэм — вымышленная психиатрическая больница в городе Готем-Сити из комиксов вселенной DC Universe.  
> ²Стэ́нфордский тюре́мный экспериме́нт — психологический эксперимент, представляет собой психологическое исследование реакции человека на ограничение свободы, на условия тюремной жизни и на влияние навязанной социальной поведенческой модели. Добровольцы играли роли охранников и заключенных и жили в условной тюрьме, устроенной в подвале факультета психологии. Заключенные и охранники быстро приспособились к своим ролям, и, вопреки ожиданиям, стали возникать по-настоящему опасные ситуации.


End file.
